


Your Wish Is My Command (As Always)

by Markirya



Category: Haikyuu!!, No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, Established Shion/Nezumi, First Crush, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Senior year, Tsukishima’s POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markirya/pseuds/Markirya
Summary: “Maybe it was how unusual they looked, clearly out of place, or the fact that they were both handsome in their own, exotic way. Maybe it was how they interacted with each other, so openly intimate. It was as if no one was around but them, and they were standing so incredibly close. Tsukishima thought maybe they were a couple, maybe they were in love, and he felt an ugly emotion rushing through him.”Aka: Nezumi calls Shion ‘Your Majesty’, and Tsukishima is not okay with that.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	1. The New Kids

**Author's Note:**

> The crossover no one asked for but that I couldn’t live without, ever since I imagined Tsukishima calling Kageyama ‘Your Majesty’. Nezumi calling Shion ‘Your Majesty’ honestly gives me butterflies.  
> Also, Tsukishima simply won’t leave me alone, he thinks way too much.  
> As always, written on my phone, sorry for the typos.  
> Enjoyyyy

School had started once again, and now they were seniors, their last year was finally here. 

Their first day back was nothing special, however, the novelty of being in a different hall quicky wore off, and nothing had really changed. Tsukishima knew it was because they had seen each other constantly for so long, but besides a few classmates that had hit ridiculous growth spurts, they all looked very much the same. He didn’t feel he looked as old as Asahi-san at least, or the other original third years, who despite everything looked more mature and older. 

Tsukishima sighed. He had secretly hoped for some excitement, something that made him want to remember ever being in school, but no, it seems it would just be volleyball for him. He liked studying, learning, but classmates? No thanks. 

Just then the teacher walked in and Tsukishima let out another tiny sigh, resigned to everything staying the same, the first day of another year just like the last. Maybe practice would be different. 

“Class, quiet down. I know it’s unusual at this point, but let’s welcome our new student.”

Everyone gasped, then giggles and whispers. What was so exciting about a new classmate? Seriously, he must have been kicked out if he changed for his last year. Then again, he was in the most advanced class, so he probably wasn’t an idiot, god knows this school didn’t need any more of those. 

He looked up, and barely resisted a gasp himself. 

This boy was not tall, not big or small, he was pretty average in size. However, and it was a big however, his hair was bright white, a bit messy and long, all the way down to his shoulders. He seemed to be hiding behind those really white bangs. Also, his eyes were blood red, deep and wide and unsure, but there was something strong in his gaze, something that screamed of… power? He looked sweet, and a little bit dangerous.

It reminded Tsukishima a tiny bit of Kageyama, when he wasn’t being an idiot and was fully immersed in a game. Not that he ever would admit it. 

He paid attention again to this newcomer, who looked wary and uncomfortable, understandably so. Then he seemed to steel himself and stare around the classroom. 

“Good morning. My name is Shion, like the flower,” everyone laughed a little at that, not Tsukishima of course, who just wondered if he was raised somewhere else, as he didn’t use a surname, “it’s a pleasure to meet you all and I hope we can get along.” 

Ah, the surprises never ceased. As Shion looked up Tsukishima could clearly see a snake-like scar wrap around his neck (it looked like it was wrapped, at least) and marking his cheek like a slap. He was completely unusual, in just about every possible way. Tsukishima wasn’t sure if he liked him, though everyone else seemed quite alright, excited even. Something told him this would bring a whole wave of gossip and loudness, and Tsukishima hadn’t been thinking of that when he wished for something different. This was just way too different.

He hoped Shion wasn’t interested in volleyball. 

Shion sat a few places from Tsukishima, and he overheard someone ask him if he was joining any clubs. Tsukishima held his breath, letting it out when Shion shyly explained that he wanted to go to university to study Ecology, so he was taking every biology and chemistry related activity he could find. Tsukishima was begrudgingly impressed, or thought he could be impressed, if Shion actually managed schoolwork and all his elective courses. Only time would tell.

Class started and Tsukishima tried to put the new boy out of mind, but it was hard with everyone stealing glances at him and whispering between each other. Shion looked deeply uncomfortable and kept looking at the clock. Still, during the break he was completely at ease with the attention, at least that’s what it seemed. He kept checking the door, like he was waiting for someone, even as he explained that he had fallen victim to that weird, scary virus that had gone around a few years back, far away from Japan. He told his ever-growing audience how lucky he had been to survive, and that the price to pay, meaning his hair and eyes and that weird scar, was nothing. 

He kept chatting away and Tsukishima soon lost interest, putting on his headphones and playing some nice, soothing music on and closing his eyes, trying to look as unapproachable as possible. The music seemed to rise in volume, which was strange, but he opened his eyes and realised it was because he could no longer hear the buzzing of his classmate’s voices. He looked around.

There by the door stood the most beautiful boy Tsukishima had ever seen. He was tall and lean, with dark, bluish hair tied in a high ponytail, bangs framing his seriously handsome face. He looked older than them, face angular and sharp features except for soft-looking lips. The only thing that marred his face was a frown that made him look intimidating, if Tsukishima was being honest.

Once again he was reminded of Kageyama and his permanent scowl. Though not really intimidating to him anymore, it undeniably had an effect on most people. 

This was the second time he thought about the setter, he should stop, not before noticing how both boys did look like they weren’t here to make friends. 

The mysterious boy, in fact, wasn’t here to make friends. He glared lightly at every single person surrounding Shion until they all stepped away with various degrees of fear. 

“Shion.” He spoke in a deep voice, and in just one syllable Tsukishima could feel a similar power to the white-haired boy, a little harsher, rougher, but this boy was definitely dangerous. 

Shion smiled the brightest smile, one Tsukishima thought would give the Shrimp a run for his money, dark red eyes fixed on the boy by the door. In one smooth movement, he was out of his chair and stood way too close to the boy, who didn’t even flinch at the almost non-existent distance between them. 

Tsukishima was reluctant to admit it, but they did remind him of the weirdos, Kageyama and Hinata, when they were being particularly intense. Tsukishima didn’t really like those moments, he felt like a voyeur, and sometimes he couldn’t breathe. Sometimes he got so inexplicably frustrated his hands itched to separate them. It had cost him a few night’s sleep, but he had figured it out in the end. Not that it did him any good, especially as he focused again on the two new kids, he assumed that’s what they were, and was barely able to catch a glimpse of them leaving the classroom. 

He turned the volume on his headphones back up, as loud as he dared, trying to drown the over-excited chatter going on around him. He sighed once more, tring to focus on the music, but there was something bothering him, and he knew it had to do with the new kids. 

Maybe it was how unusual they looked, clearly out of place, or the fact that they were both handsome in their own, exotic way. Maybe, and here he paused a bit, it was how they interacted with each other, so intimately, so openly intimate. It was as if no one was around but them, and they were standing so incredibly close. Tsukishima thought maybe they were a couple, maybe they were in love, and he felt an ugly emotion rushing through him. 

It was not because he had a problem with it, that would be highly hypocritical of him, given his late night revelations. No, it was the fact that he had compared them to Hinata and Kageyama. Were they also in love? They stood just as close sometimes, though they were arguing when they did, and sometimes it felt like they had a bubble around them and no one could touch them. 

Tsukishima didn’t like it, and he hated himself a little bit for having thoughts about it, worse, feelings about it.

He unwillingly thought back to that night he had spent uselessly lying in bed, lost in memories and feelings and blue eyes flaming. It was 3 a.m. and suddenly it was only blue eyes he saw all around him, tanned skin slick with sweat, lips parted as they gasped for breath. Suddenly everything was Kageyama and he was everywhere. Everything stood still, his stomach dropping to somewhere by his feet as he understood that he was strongly attracted to the setter he had always claimed to dislike. Tsukishima had taken deep breaths to calm his racing heart, and it took a while.

Ever since that day, his mind drifted to the setter with a rapidly increasing frequency. He taunted more but insulted less, and ‘King’ became nothing more than a name, one that Kageyama seemed to recognise as only that, because he had moved on from looking curious and suspicious to just nothing, like he was just being called on. It still felt wrong calling him ‘King’ but he couldn’t simply stop without an explanation. He settled on calling Kageyama ‘Your Majesty’. Surprisingly, Kageyama almost seemed to like it, or at least not hate it enough to do something about it.

Ever since that day he had also began getting constant, throbbing headaches, right on his temples, from clenching his jaw whenever Hinata clung to Kageyama, or leaned close to strategise, even when they high-fived. Needless to say, it was a near constant thing, and couldn’t you develop an addiction to painkillers? 

Class resumed and he forgot all about the new kids, and tried his hardest to put Kageyama out of his mind. Soon enough, the bell announcing the lunch break rang, and the same thing happened: everyone rounded on Shion until the other boy appeared, and they both left quickly to god-knows-where.

Tsukishima took his time getting ready, preparing himself mentally for lunch with Kageyama, Hinata and Yamaguchi. 

They were sitting at their usual spot, a patch of grass beneath a tree that stood at one of the edges of the school grounds. Kageyama was slouching, trying to look bored as he actually paid attention to Hinata. Yamaguchi didn’t hide it, he just looked excited. 

“... and he has nice hair, and nice eyes, but he didn’t talk to anyone, even Miyuki who went up to him to say ‘hi’. During the break he just, ‘whoosh’, disappeared, and everyone was like ‘wow’. Also, his name is Nezumi, no last name. Nezumi! That’s so cool, and then...” 

Nezumi. So that’s the name of the mystery boy. Shion and Nezumi, no last names. It had a nice ring to it, Tsukishima thought, as he actively ignored the rest of Hinata’s play-by-play of every single thing Nezumi had done that morning. 

“Tsukki, the other new kid was in your class, right? I heard some of the girls talking about it. Apparently he’s super smart and looks weird?”

Even Kageyama stared at him, now openly intrigued. Tsukishima told them the basics, nothing about how attractive he looked, how he was the perfect mix of innocence and danger. Just his physical appearance and that he had signed up for all the science courses. 

Hinata, of course, was immediately wowed, and they talked about it for a bit, until Yamaguchi cleared his throat quite noticeably and pointed with his eyes to somewhere behind Tsukishima. He didn’t have to look to guess that it was Shion and Nezumi, especially considering Hinata’s wide, shining eyes. Also, and again something tore at him, Kageyama was softly blushing as he pointed his eyes back to the ground, and Tsukishima had never seen something like that happen, and how could he make it happen again? 

The new kids were clearly bickering, Shion flustered as Nezumi told him to shut up and insulted him back, laughing at how small he was. They kept at it until they were sitting on the other side of the tree, a little further away, and they continued bickering even as they ate their lunch, discussion turning heated even as Tsukishima had the suspicion that there wasn’t even a point to discuss. It was painfully, painfully, like watching the weirdos any given day. 

He tuned back in as Nezumi spoke, just in time for his brain to short-circuit.

“As always, your wish is my command, Your Majesty.” 


	2. Stingyshima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe people actually read this! I’m so happy <3   
> Quarantine has got me on fire... I should spend more time studying though  
> I didn’t even give it a second read, i will though, sorry in advance

“As always, your wish is my command, Your Majesty.” 

Tsukishima froze. Had he talked without realising? No. He wasn’t even thinking about it, and his voice wasn’t as deep and rich. He looked over at Kageyama just in case, and noticed with no small amount of dread that he was frozen too, chopsticks held in mid-air, and they were staring at each other in outright confusion. It had been Nezumi.

Shion’s laughter pierced through the fog in Tsukishima’s mind. Nezumi had called Shion the same way he called Kageyama. Your Majesty. 

It was different, though. Though it was spoken through a smirk- Tsukishima could tell, that was the way he talked all the time, there was infinite fondness in Nezumi’s voice, the nickname drifted smoothly out of his mouth as if he had said it a million times before, and maybe he had. Out of respect and awkwardness, none of them had been looking at the couple of new kids ever since they had sat down, so Tsukishima couldn’t see how Shion reacted, but at least he hadn’t made a single sound to tell he was exasperated by being called that way by Nezumi. Was it their thing? Much like in Tsukishima’s mind it was his thing with Kageyama. 

Calling him ‘Your Majesty’ was something that Tsukishima treasured in a way. It made him feel somehow connected to the setter, no one else called him that way, not even Hinata. Sure, it was not the nicest nickname at its core, but it was what it was: a term of endearment, and Tsukishima would die before admitting that out loud. 

Tsukishima was distracted by Yamaguchi’s intense stare, and he could see the freckled boy was trying to figure something out. He hoped he didn’t. Meanwhile, Hinata- bless him, seemed oblivious and started chatting away with Kageyama about something or other, as always, and that eventually got the setter’s attention. As always. 

Tsukishima was distracted all throughout that day. Your Majesty. It was so weird to hear it coming from another person, and not directed at the King, his King in a way. Also, Tsukishima was a little envious of the way Nezumi had said it, so carefree, with open fondness. Shion had just kept on talking, and Tsukishima was convinced it was something they always did, and that made him even more envious.

Somewhere inside him he realised he wanted that for himself, for Kageyama to understand how fond Tsukishima was of him, to talk to him as if it was the most natural thing in the world. It was hard, falling asleep with these thoughts in his head, his dreams were a mixture blue and red and white, intertwined and somehow connected in a way that Tsukishima couldn’t grasp when he woke up. 

A month had gone by and things had- for better or worse, changed. 

Shion and Nezumi were no longer the only thing in everyone’s mind as both of them never actually got close to anyone at school. They kept to themselves, sometimes whispering with their heads close by, sometimes arguing at full volume. They had been dubbed ‘the new Hinata and Kageyama’ by their classmates, although no one could deny that the intimacy between the new kids simply could not be matched. Tsukishima hated that nickname, and hated that Hinata hated it too. He mindlessly argued that Kageyama and him had a deeper connection, and that he was sure ‘those two’ couldn’t coordinate a quick like they could. Everyone looked on a little awkwardly as the spiker became even more clingy, stealing Kageyama’s attention every time he could. Tsukishima was deeply annoyed at the way Kageyama did nothing about it, indulging Hinata’s insanity more often than not. 

Tsukishima changed too, for better and for worse. He caught himself calling Kageyama ‘Your Majesty’ way too often, sometimes without an actual reason to do it, just randomly taunting or calling him that way. On the other hand, he found himself being a little nicer to Kageyama in actions, mainly helping him out with his homework after practice. Every morning, however, he would glare intensely at Kageyama, the first time he saw him during the day. Kageyama had gotten used to it and just shrugged and glared half-heartedly back, never questioning Tsukishima. 

Tsukishima couldn’t help it, however. He blamed Kageyama exclusively for all this… feelings he was having, and the dreams that just wouldn’t leave him alone. Every night he’d dream of the setter, and everytime they were closer. Sometimes Tsukishima could even touch him, run his hand across toned arms and a muscled back, and Kageyama would let him and breathe harshly in his ear. Sometimes they would just be staring at each other when Nezumi appeared and swept Kageyama away, and the setter looked at him as if saying ‘what did you expect would happen?’

So he glared at Kageyama every morning for his restless sleep and all the fantasies that were stuck in his head like a loop.

So things had definitely changed, had become weirder, and Kageyama was not an exception.

Tsukishima noted with no small amount of irritation that the setter couldn’t keep his eyes away from Nezumi any time he was there. He had continued to blush occasionally, always in relation to him, and Hinata kept acting all jealous about Kageyama’s obvious crush. Sometimes Tsukishima was surprised at how insecure Hinata could be about his and Kageyama’s friendship- relationship?- when he was so stupidly confident about other things, volleyball mainly.

“I didn’t know you liked boys, Kageyama-kun. Then again, Nezumi is so ‘aawww’ and cool, that I wouldn’t blame you, or anyone. I bet even Stingyshima likes him.” 

“Shut up, idiot Hinata, I don’t have a crush.” Kageyama grumbled, but it sounded less than convincing by the way he wouldn’t meet anyone’s eyes. Tsukishima felt that now-familiar tightness in his chest and wanted to scream a little bit. 

“I don’t,” he finally answered, and he could see no one had actually thought he was going to, “he’s worse than Your Majesty here, not deigning to speak to anyone but that white-haired kid.” Maybe it was said with a little more venom than was necessary. 

Kageyama was looking away from him with a frown on his face, and Yamaguchi eyed him strangely, “but Tsukki, you only talk to us, and barely.” His voice wasn’t unkind, but it made Tsukishima tell him to shut up forcefully. 

“Stingy Stingyshima. You’re just jealous because now he’s the one that gets all the love confessions.” 

Tsukishima could only snort in derision at Hinata. “Sure. Let’s go with that.” 

The redhead stuck his tongue out at him like the child he was and they resumed talking about other things, Yamaguchi and Hinata, and Kageyama kept looking around- obviously trying to find Nezumi in the crowd, while trying to be subtle about it. Tsukishima couldn’t take it and glared mockingly at Kageyama, letting him know he’d been caught, then put his headphones on and ignored everyone until it was time to get back to class. 

At practice, if he seemed a little more focused, if anyone could tell he hit his serves with a little more force, well no one said a thing. Fine by him. 


	3. Chapter 3

Nothing changed for a while, neither of the new weirdos were into any sports, Nezumi was into theatre and literature of all things, so they didn’t see much of them anymore.  
Kageyama no longer blushed at the sight of Nezumi, so he guessed that was a crush he was over, thankfully. That’s what he liked to think at least, maybe it had grown more serious, but he doubted it. It was probably over, as preparations for their first tournament were on and everyone knew Kageyama had a pretty one-track mind.

So nothing changed, except the four of them growing steadily closer, an idea Tsukishima took a bit to warm up to. He refused for weeks to accept he considered Hinata his friend, his annoying, frustrating, friend, but eventually he did. He took even longer to admit to himself Kageyama was his friend, but only because he had to fight off the voice that kept whispering that things could change, that maybe he could be a more-than-friend. Hope sucked.  
Tsukishima wasn’t big on hope so he resigned himself to becoming Kageyama’s teammate, a kind of friend with whom you bickered from time to time and glared at repeatedly. 

Then one day things changed. 

All four of them were walking back to the third year hallway after lunch, Hinata loudly complaining about Tsukishima to Yamaguchi, who in turn tried to be placating and not laugh.  
Tsukishima honestly couldn’t care less, but then Hinata said something particularly stupid and he simply couldn’t pass on the opportunity to mock him. Before he could open his mouth, however, Kageyama snapped at him.  
“Don’t.”  
The setter had looked annoyed at the noise from the beginning, and Tsukishima could only smirk at the pleading barely disguised in Kageyama’s ‘neutral’ voice. They glared half-heartedly at each other.  
“Sure, Your Majesty.”

“What- are you mocking me?” called a very deep, angry voice, startling all four into silence and looking around until they found no other than Nezumi, glaring at them in a way that heavily reminded Tsukishima of his first impression of him. Dangerous. Especially because his glare was directed at him and Kageyama, though he couldn’t figure out why.  
Tsukishima forced an impassive face on, refusing to be intimidated by that stare.  
“Huh?”  
Kageyama in turn was wide-eyed, frozen in place, looking ready to run off, which was pretty different from his usual defensive, aggressive stand on social interactions, especially confrontations.  
Nezumi’s frown deepened, but before anything else happened, Shion grabbed his arm, appearing from nowhere, and smiled at them like they were friends.  
“Why did you call him Your Majesty? Also, hi! I’m Shion. Are you from the volleyball team? I recognise you-” he pointed at Hinata, “and you-” then at Kageyama, “from a poster.” 

Silence. 

It had sounded friendly enough, but it sent a shiver through Tsukishima. He didn’t understand why these two guys gave him the creeps so much. He glanced at Yamaguchi, who looked like he was about to cry, and at Kageyama, no longer frozen but looking uncomfortable.  
It was uncomfortable. Your Majesty. They, or at least Nezumi, thought he was mocking them by calling Kageyama that. What, did he have to explain himself that it was just his term of endearment for a boy he liked a bit too much, one that no one ever mentioned out loud?  
No. He didn’t have to explain himself, but it would be a pain to have this misunderstanding grow, especially considering there were other people looking on. 

Thankfully, there was always Hinata. Dumb, oblivious, pathologically friendly Hinata. 

“You saw the posters?! cool, I really like them, our manager did them. It was for a tournament last season. I’m Hinata, that’s Yamaguchi. Those two with the grumpy faces are Kageyama and Tsukishima. Stingyshima always calls Kageyama Your Majesty, because he’s stingy. Kageyama is also stingy but he’s great at tosses and-”  
Tsukishima stopped listening, watching as their audience dispersed. Crisis averted thanks to Hinata’s big mouth. Shion and Hinata talked a bit more, Yamaguchi shyly joining in while Nezumi, Kageyama and Tsukishima stared and glared at each other awkwardly. 

The tension was rising. Nezumi kept looking between them, and Kageyama kept looking at Tsukishima, so he was becoming very annoyed. Also a bit giddy that Kageyama no longer reacted bashfully in front of their new classmate, but that was for him alone to know.

After what seemed like ages, the bell rang. Thankfully. 

Nezumi immediately walked away with Shion in tow, as the other four followed at their own pace, they were going to the same place after all.  
Once they reached the hallway they separated to go to their own classrooms, when Tsukishima noticed Shion standing by the door, apparently waiting for him. Tsukishima didn’t really want to talk to him, and he sighed as Shion approached him.  
“So, do you like Kageyama?”  
Whatever expression was on Tsukishima’s face must not have been so nice, because Shion quickly continued.  
“Nezumi always calls me that. He says he’s mocking me but I know it’s not true.”  
Tsukishima was speechless.  
“Why are you talking to me?”  
“Heh.”  
“That’s not an answer.”  
“Well, you didn’t answer my question either.”  
Tsukishima was getting frustrated, and admittedly flustered. Why hadn’t the teacher arrived yet?  
“Why do you want to know?” he finally asked, narrowing his eyes.  
Shion looked away and huffed, blushing a bit. Weird. “Nevermind.” 

Tsukishima saw the teacher approaching and went to his desk, sat down and hated himself for being so difficult, only for a second. That’s why he barely had any friends, but whatever.  
He was honestly intrigued by why Shion was talking to him, and the reason behind that question, a question that was completely inappropriate to ask to a stranger, by the way. Maybe that’s how things worked wherever they came from, or maybe the boy was just a weirdo. It was probably that.  
Then a light bulb turned on in his head. Maybe Shion wanted to know if Nezumi liked him. Weren’t they together already?  
If not, it was pathetic, they were practically glued to each other and stared at each other with hearts in their eyes, even when they fought (which was often).  
Still, Shion had asked with so much hope and wonder in his voice and expression, like it would really mean something if Tsukishima told him that he liked Kageyama. Was he really that insecure? Or maybe he was sure of their feelings but hadn’t realised there was love in that nickname. Maybe it was something that really meant a lot to him. He sighed. 

He kept thinking about it during the day, not reaching any conclusion.  
Of course he liked Kageyama, he liked him a lot, and of course he used Your Majesty as an endearment. He got it, though. Kageyama was used to it, probably thinking nothing of the nickname, a variation of the King insult. 

In the end, pushing down a wave of nausea, he got up from his seat and brushed past Shion when class was dismissed.  
He casually leaned over and murmured, effectively saying it aloud for the first time ever, 

“I do.” 

He didn’t look back at Shion’s reaction as he sped off to practice, heart hammering against his chest, wondering what had moved him to do such a thing. Stupid.  
He just hoped Shion wasn’t as much of an airhead as he sometimes seemed and kept his mouth shut about it. 

Needless to say, he didn’t sleep much that night. He had confessed his feelings to someone, to a stranger no less, and now the secret existed, somewhere outside of his mind. It was terrifying and exhilarating. It had been a rash decision, something he just about never did, and it left him feeling as if he was free-falling.  
He turned in bed thinking about Kageyama, as he usually did, but now it was different. It felt real, like he could almost touch Kageyama in his mind. He really liked him.  
It was exciting. 

The next day he found a slip of paper inside one of his textbooks.  
“I think he likes you too.”  
He turned to look at Shion and found him smiling lightly, friendly, and 100% sure of himself.  
Tsukishima glared at him with all the hatred he could muster, and vowed to never speak to either of the new kids again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if it's really the end, it sucks as an ending lol.  
> But it will probably be a long time until I do something about this fic.


End file.
